1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of converting an electronic document created through a word processing program into a web-compatible format and a system for performing the method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An electronic document denotes information that is created in an electronic form through a word processing program and stored or transmitted, and can be used in the electronic form as is or in a printed form. These days, electronic documents can be frequently created through a personal computer (PC)-based word processing program and also are written through a word processing program run on a smart phone or a tablet computer.
Such electronic documents can be output on a device for showing electronic documents in various ways for a user of the electronic document to see the electronic document. Electronic documents can be output on a device through an interface provided by a word processing program or output through another application, which is not a word processing program, for only viewing documents. Also, an electronic document created through a word processing program may be converted into a web-compatible format and output on a device through a web browser.
However, when an electronic document is converted into a web-compatible format and output through an Internet-based web browser, the original document is converted into a format that is solely provided by the web browser, and output. Therefore, inconvenience exists, such as a low output speed of the electronic document, differences in visual format between the converted electronic document and the original document, and so on.